<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The clock is ticking, so stay by Tinglecannon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925692">The clock is ticking, so stay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinglecannon/pseuds/Tinglecannon'>Tinglecannon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just a bunch of Fair Game fics: because they deserved better [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fear of commitment and semblances, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Qrow just trust in love my dude, Sharing a Bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinglecannon/pseuds/Tinglecannon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Qrow froze in place, not able to do much but stare as Clover stretched and sat up. He rubbed his eyes, blinking blearily over at Qrow, the sharpness in them gradually came back as he became more awake.</p><p>"...are you leaving?"</p><p>"Uh..."</p><p>Clover gave a smile that was far too soft and understanding for this time of day. Far too soft and understanding for someone like <i>him</i>. "It's ok, you can leave if you want to."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just a bunch of Fair Game fics: because they deserved better [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>202</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The clock is ticking, so stay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is one of my favorite fair game fics I've written yet.</p><p>I was gonna put this as T but it feels a little too much so I changed it to M to be safe.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Qrow lied in bed, snuggled up against Clover's side and watched the slow rise and fall of his chest.</p><p>His face was calm, no traces of the constant facade of perfection and smiles, no twitch in his eyebrow when he was focusing or pouring himself over endless paperwork, hair slightly mussed instead of neatly slicked back. Qrow already thought the man was attractive when they first met; broad shoulders, bare muscular arms, warm smile, and bright teal eyes.</p><p>But like this, at peace and illuminated in the dull light from the broken moon outside, Clover was beautiful.</p><p>The thought <em> terrified </em> Qrow.</p><p>He hadn't meant to get so attached. The flirting was nice as it's been a long time since someone showed interest in Qrow that wasn't solely for sex, advice, or sad conversation. Their banter came easy, and banter with another adult was a breath of fresh air after months of only teenagers (whom he loved but it was still tiring sometimes).The sincere conversations about family and Qrow's worth definitely helped his self-esteem in ways alcohol never could heal. Additionally they worked well together in the field, and with Clover's semblance Qrow was able to relax just a touch, a small modicum of comfort knowing their semblances cancelled each other out; it brought about a feeling of peace Qrow's never known before. </p><p>Companionship and friendship came easily with Clover Ebi.</p><p>This next step was just as easy.</p><p>The events from hours ago flooded Qrow's mind. Open mouthed kisses, tender caresses between flushed sweaty skin, velvety voices and loud moans.</p><p>Qrow's not sure he'll ever be able to look at or talk to Clover again without remembering how he felt in bed. Which is a shame, the man made excellent company either way and Qrow really didn't want things to get awkward between them.</p><p>Qrow lied in the crook of Clover's arm for just a moment longer, taking in all the little details and committing them to memory until he slowly rolled out of bed.</p><p>He only got one step away before he heard stirring behind him.</p><p>"Hmmm…'Row?" Clover's voice was heavy with sleep.</p><p>Qrow froze in place, not able to do much but stare as Clover stretched and sat up. He rubbed his eyes, blinking blearily over at Qrow, the sharpness in them gradually came back as he became more awake.</p><p>"...are you leaving?"</p><p>"Uh..."</p><p>Clover gave a smile that was far too soft and understanding for this time of day. Far too soft and understanding for someone like <em> him</em>. "It's ok, you can leave if you want to."</p><p>"Yeah? You...won't be mad?"</p><p>"Well," Clover stifled a yawn behind his hand but continued talking through it, "I'll be disappointed, but you don't have to stay. Though…"</p><p>Qrow gulped.</p><p>"You know you <em> are </em> welcome to stay."</p><p>Qrow was afraid of this. Of the knowing look Clover would give him. Of the gentle reassurances so early (or late? He wasn't sure which 2 AM counted as) in the day.</p><p>Of the overwhelming temptation to stay.</p><p>"I'm not sure I should..." Qrow murmured, his vision drifting down to his discarded pants a few feet away.</p><p>"Do you want to?"</p><p>He blinked back up at Clover. The man was leaning back on his palms, bangs down in his face, the sheets pooled around his lap leaving his torso exposed; he looked very comfortable, inviting even. Qrow had to swallow the lump in his throat.</p><p>"If I'm being honest..." His eyes trailed down the strong arms holding Clover up knowing the action wouldn't go unnoticed. "I do..."</p><p>Clover smiled sweetly at him and patted the spot next to him, "Then stay."</p><p>A beat of silence passed.</p><p>"Will things get weird between us?"</p><p>"Do you want them to?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Then they won't."</p><p>Qrow sighed and glanced away. "How can you say that so easily? How can you be sure?"</p><p>"I like you, Qrow, a lot. I like spending time with you, regardless of what we do. But," Clover's tone shifted, becaming more stern in an instant. "If this is about your semblance you don't have to worry, I'm not afraid."</p><p>"Bad things follow me, shamrock. I don't want you to get caught up in it all..."</p><p>"I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself."</p><p>"<em>Clover</em>," Qrow snapped. "This is <em> serious</em>. You could get hurt, or <em> worse</em>."</p><p>"I'm being serious too," Clover's brows furrowed a little as he spoke. "I may not be as famous but I'm a huntsmen just like you, and our semblances more or less balance each other out. So I feel I'm plenty safe around you."</p><p>There was a small pause before his face softened all over again, brows smoothing out and a small smile returning as he chuckled. "Besides, I don't think cuddling with you is gonna hurt me."</p><p>Qrow huffed in frustration and looked away again. "This was a mistake."</p><p>"You weren't saying that last night," Clover said, voice light and teasing. "In fact, if I'm remembering correctly, you were saying things like <em> 'yes' </em> and <em> 'please oh gods don't stop'</em>."</p><p>"...Shut up."</p><p>"You <em> did </em> say that last night, I'll give you that." </p><p>"You're so annoying." Qrow couldn't help the chuckle that slipped past his lips. Even standing naked in the other man's bedroom in the middle of the night as they bickered, Clover could make him feel at ease.</p><p>Gods, when's the last time he's been this <em> comfortable</em>?</p><p>"Hm, you said that too, but I think you were just bluffing. You didn't <em> sound </em> annoyed at the time, anyway." </p><p>Qrow tried to glare at the other man, but he just winked back. Qrow actually laughed this time, the noise in sync with Clover's own laughter. He wasn't sure how, but he felt lighter, the conversation being so normal helped shaking off some of his nerves.</p><p>Maybe Clover was right, that things won't change.</p><p>That it was ok to stay.</p><p>"...If your bed breaks it isn't my fault," Qrow muttered, tone holding much more hesitation than he's actually putting into words. More fear and reservation than he can bring himself to admit right now.</p><p>"I'll just get a new one if that happens." Clover's tone was gentle, knowingly reassuring unsaid fears.</p><p>The two stared at each other, rusty red locked with teal green. Clover seemed to look right through Qrow and all his baggage and bullshit, seemed to have been able to since day one, and it felt exposing, felt far more intimate than the sex was.</p><p>Eventually Qrow finally turned back towards the bed and crawled back up to his spot snuggled against Clover's side. He felt so small and tense, his nerves buzzing just under the skin and screaming at him to leave, but when the other man wrapped his strong arms around his waist and pressed a soft kiss to his temple, Qrow sighed happily.</p><p>"Goodnight, Qrow."</p><p>"Night, Lucky Charm."</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Qrow slowly woke hours later, rays of sunlight filtering in from the windows. He stretched and rolled over to find a mug of still steaming coffee and a note on the bedside table.</p><p>
  <em> "Had training with the Ace Ops scheduled for 0630, I'll be back right after! I made coffee and there's food on the stove." </em>
</p><p>Qrow wasn't sure what was worse, the fact Clover made him breakfast and left a note so Qrow wouldn't think he got ditched after everything that happened last night, or the fact Clover signed the note with several hearts and a clover like some giddy teenager.</p><p>"He's so annoying..." Qrow didn't even try to fight the grin on his face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is what? The third fic now where I just keep writing about how amazing Clover is. I love waxing poetic about him, he's beautiful and if I keep writing I can believe CRWBY didn't do what they did to him. I need to wax poetic about Qrow soon too. </p><p>Hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>